Avalon Drake
|-|Base= |-|Guardian Dragon= |-|Celestial Guardian Dragon= Summary Avalon Drake is a major character in Puzzle and Dragons Z. He was immensely powerful, so much so he was once the guardian of the Skydragons. However he was defeated and enslaved by the similarly named Dragon King Avalon who then forced him to absorb energy from his collection of orbs. This doubled his power, transforming him into Guardian Dragon, Avalon Drake but destroyed his spirit in the process. Guardian Dragon, Avalon Drake can evolve again by ultimate evolving into the even more powerful Celestial Guardian Dragon, Avalon Drake. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Avalon Drake | Guardian Dragon, Avalon Drake | Celestial Guardian Dragon, Avalon Drake Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown (Has only ever been referred to as 'it') Age: Unknown Classification: God Type, God/Dragon Type (Guardian Dragon), God/Dragon/Machine Type (Celestial Guardian Dragon), Wood Element, Wood/Light Element (Guardian Dragon and Celestial Guardian Dragon) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Weapon Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation | All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation | All previous abilities, Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: Planet level (Was the guardian of the Skydragons and was able to fight the Dragon King. Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Twice as powerful as before) | Planet level (Even more powerful than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, in not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Fire Manipulation. Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation as Guardian Dragon and Celestial Guardian Dragon Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Wood Orbs:' Avalon Drake can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Aubade Gaia:' Changes all orbs nearby into Wood and Light Orbs Avalon Drake: *'Heaven's Soul:' Passively increases the Attack and HP of all God Type allies by 2x Guardian Dragon, Avalon Drake: *'Light Orbs:' Avalon Drake can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energy *'Nirvana Soul:' Passively increases the Attack and HP of all God Type and Wood Element allies by 2x *'Enhanced Wood Attribute:' Using a whole row of Wood Orbs increases the power of Wood attacks by 15% *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge Celestial Guardian Dragon, Avalon Drake: *'Light Orbs:' Avalon Drake can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energy *'Nirvana Blade:' Passively increases the Attack and HP of all God Type and Wood Element allies by 2x. Boosts Attack of all allies by 2x whenever Wood and Light orbs are used together *'Enhanced Wood Attribute:' Using a whole row of Wood Orbs increases the power of Wood attacks by 15% *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for allies to resist their abilities being negated Key: Base | Guardian Dragon | Celestial Guardian Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Dragons Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users